Soap Scum and Rubber Duckies
by Zeraphie
Summary: Lemon. When Tsuna goes to the locker room to change, the last thing he expects to see is his new classmate on the ground, sobbing his heart out. 2700, TsunaxEnma. Oneshot.


Taken from the Reborn Kink Meme. C:

_Couple: _TsunaxEnma

_Words: _4,108

_Prompt: "_After gym, when everyone else has gone, Enma has new bruises and Tsuna gets pissed that new friend has been beaten up again; Sweet, gentle shower sex"

OoOoO

Tsuna's only thought when it came to gym was always to survive. He was rarely ever picked first on a team, and there was always someone before who would threaten him and demand his lunch money or something. What he least expected was for everyone to lay off of him today. It was extremely odd, right down to the sensation gnawing at his stomach, Kyoko-chan just gave him a smile, or Gokudera and Yamamoto gave him looks of relief. And as usual, the Shimon Family was scattered around the school causing mayhem.

Their team had won. Tsuna scored the winning goal, surprisingly, and he had to look twice at Gokudera to make sure it wasn't some outside force (coughGcough) who helped him. But he'd been so busy celebrating the win that the future boss barely had time to register someone was missing. A special person, specifically, who made his world go 'round. Red scattered across his cheeks. Tsuna wiped the sweat off his brow, finally able to escape his overzealous classmates and self-proclaimed right-hand man. Yamamoto promised to keep Gokudera distracted (he'd wiggled his eyebrows, so Tsuna thought best not to question any further) and since then, the brunet yet to hear anything back.

He opened the door to the locker room, annoyed with how his smelly t-shirt clung to his stomach. The room was long empty, and there was no sign of anyone else coming in. Good. Peeling the same t-shirt off his body, Tsuna walked to his locker and stopped.

There was a sniffling sound.

Immediately looking around, Tsuna knew for a fact he wasn't alone. Months of training had done _some_ good for him, and now it was coming into play.

"Hello?" he asked emptily. "Is…someone here?"

His hands wrapped around the small jar of dying will pills, but instinct told him to leave them be. Instead, he shut the locker and ventured through the aisle. After five minutes of searching, he found nothing but sweaty boxers, wet towels, and an uncapped bottle of cologne. He grimaced, picking up said bottle and setting it on the bench. And that would officially be his charity work for the day.

He stopped again, clumsily tripping over a lump on the ground. With an unmanly yelp, Tsuna fell over, face smashing into the lockers. He hissed in pain, but halted at the sound of another sob. Finally! He found the source of his paranoia! Turning around, Tsuna's eyes fell to the toweled lump. His heart stopped the second he yanked the sheet off the source's body.

Enma Kozato. Fully naked, curled into a fetal position. A large bump could be seen on his head, followed by a small gash sprawled across his left arm and a circular bruise on his back. What the hell.

"Enma-kun," Tsuna breathed, speechless. He collapsed to his knees, getting a better view of the bandaged face that was as red as the other's hair, and pushed the messy locks out of the redhead's eyes. Enma slapped his hand away, sniffling again, and whimpered.

"Go away."

"Who did this to you?" Anger bubbled in the pit of Tsuna's stomach. The normally passive teenager boiled with frustration and he was utterly pissed off. He put another hand on Enma, only to be slapped away.

"I said go away!" Enma snapped. He propped himself on one arm, tears streaking down his cheeks. Tsuna's heart sank, the other's voice raw in his ears as he screamed.

"We need to wash you off." He tugged at Enma's arm, but was denied any progress. When he tried it the second time, Enma kicked him before turning back, mumbling through his sobs, 'no big deal.' Screw that. Tsuna stood to his feet, grimacing at his aches from a good workout in gym, and pulled Enma in his arms. He blushed, aware of the fact his new friend was naked from head-to-toe, but forced himself not to acknowledge that fact. Instead, he carried Enma, wryly wondering in his head why it reminded him of a bride being carried by her groom.

Enma squirmed, pushing out of Tsuna's arms, but the brunet was determined. He stumbled with taking off both of his shoes, before scooting his pants off and shaking them to his ankles. Jumping out of them and onto the damp tiles, Tsuna squeezed his toes, shivering, and noted how much lighter Enma was compared to Kyoko-chan in his arms. He was still heavy—which was embarrassing to Tsuna—but also very light. He held on tighter. He wanted Enma to feel comforted, not…awkward.

Well, not as awkward as they both were feeling now with Tsuna in nothing but his boxers and Enma in…nothing. He finally got to the first nozzle in the showers, but was unable to reach it. Both of his hands were being used to secure Enma in his arms, after all. Crap. With a sigh, Tsuna leaned over, softly apologizing to Enma, who seemed to calm down before getting alarmed again as his head bumped into the tiled wall. He struggled before finally turning the water. Enma let out a cry, and Tsuna quickly turned to him before realizing he'd made the water cold.

Now, blue-faced redheaded Enma shivered, writhing in Tsuna's arms, and sought warmth immediately as Tsuna panicked and turned the nozzle yet again to hot water. There should have still been enough for one shower. They could share. He set Enma gently down above the drain and pulled away, but the redhead wasn't so generous. Enma latched onto him, fingers tangled around Tsuna's wrist. Amber eyes looked onward, hardening and challenging the brunet to move.

"Please don't go," Enma whispered.

"I'll be back. I promise." Without a second thought, he kissed Enma on the nose before leaving in search for a bar of soap. Red scattered across his cheeks as he realized what he'd just done out of impulse. Enma was…a special case. He forgot how or when, only knowing that the Shimon Boss caught his eye ever since the first day they met. Months had passed, and Tsuna constantly found himself at edge and concerned for Enma's wellbeing. Somehow it blossomed into more, days going by with locks of red hair constantly catching his eye. Tsuna went from caring about whether or not Enma would survive each day to actually caring for him. He caught himself so many times staring at the messy clumps of red hair, or trying so hard to resist his smile whenever Enma abruptly halted and bent down to play with Nuts. He was beginning to think he was being used for his "pet cat."

Laughing a little, Tsuna shared a small victory once revealing that the coach's office was open, and stole the first aid kit. He paused, lingering by the door as his thoughts drifted back to an injured Enma. Enma was different. He was still an oddball, someone so utterly insane, but the _good_ type of insane. The redhead drew him in, and it was an entire new level of paranoia and protection Tsuna hiked up to. He'd yet to see Enma without bandages, and he hoped one day he would be able to.

And he would be the one who gave Enma that warm, safe kinda feeling. Reddening a little, Tsuna trudged forward, kit in hand, and appeared in the shower where Enma still sat, naked with his bottom pressed against the floor. Oh wait. Naked.

"Eek—" Tsuna clasped a hand over his mouth and forced down the instinctive reaction to freak out. Whirling around, he quickly came to his senses and whined a little as the sight of his naked friend tingled between his legs. Tsuna caught his breath, sighing in relief as he willed it down, and leaned over the other boy. Enma looked up dully, hands trembling, and Tsuna pushed away drenched tufts of hair from his eyes.

They wouldn't be able to do much with the bruises unless there was ice, but Tsuna could still manage. He rushed out again to grab his only towel, and wadded it up into a ball. As he returned, he pulled Enma close, parallel to him, and was drenched head-to-toe in lukewarm water. Enma shivered as a hand touched his head. Tsuna's warmth was entirely different to the crap water provided by the school.

"This might hurt." Tsuna smiled softly and pressed the towel to the gash on Enma's arm. He cleaned it until it was the only dry patch on the other boy's body. Beads of water ran down, circling the same wound. Red peeped through the cut and mixed with it. He kept tentative care, looking up as he heard the redhead sniffle, before returning to the cut. Quickly, he found the first Band-Aid available in the kit and pressed it to Enma's skin. His hand went up, tracing the different discolored bruises with a grim line across his jaw. Some were fading, others were still there. All the while, Enma was shaking, and Tsuna easily saw the fear in his eyes.

His hand pressed against Enma's forehead, pushing away the bangs until he was accidentally palming the bump on the other's head. The redhead's breath hitched for a moment, and Tsuna, alert, looked to his friend's face only to see his expression cross into a mixture of fear and odd comfort yet again. Tsuna held onto it, fingers tousling wet tresses and reached over to kiss it. Enma ducked his head, sniffling again. A bit braver, he hesitantly peeled off the bandage secure between both of Enma's brows, and pressed his half-wet towel to the redhead's face. As he reached for a different bandage, he noticed that the red flourishing across Enma's cheeks. Cute, he almost giggled.

He ran a hand over the new bandage, before lowering his gaze. In the middle of Enma's chest was yet another wound, clearly covered. He blushed, hand pressing against the other teenager's heart, and felt it pulse.

"It's beating really fast," he said in an effort to distract himself from the fact Enma was entirely bare. "Is there any reason why?"

Enma looked at him, eyebrows raised and lips parted before adorably shaking his head. Tsuna laughed and watched as it echoed through the room. His hand lowered to the flat of Enma's belly, hesitant, before settling at his hips on its own. Tsuna halted, staring tentatively at it, before he realized what he was doing. Red exploded across his cheeks and he quickly moved down, hand sliding against wet skin until it was on the next bandage resting on Enma's thigh. He looked up and realized Enma was staring at it too.

He leaned over, softly peeling it off the redhead's lap and wiping it dry. Cleaning leftover adhesive, he grimaced at the discoloring between each patch of skin and continued rubbing it. Tsuna gave up as he realized his towel was getting drenched, before settling on palming it. He rubbed his hand over the sticky solution, over and over as a growl left his throat in frustration. Enma shivered, trembling in the sensation before slapping Tsuna's hand away and hugging his legs to chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you—oh." Tsuna was confused as to why Enma would do such a thing before he realized what it looked like. He was groping Enma with his hand, glowering in frustration before actually growling, and it could have meant something else. An awkward silence fell between them, the only thing to be heard being the soft pitter patter of the shower. Tsuna kneaded the tiled floor between his fingers before looking up. "What else?"

Catching the need to change the subject without hitch, Enma responded, "The last one is on my back."

"Okay."

"I don't want you to get it."

"Get on your knees." Tsuna reddened as the other looked up, surprised, and sat erect. He held a hand out, and pulled Enma up against his will. "Oh." Heat rose in his cheeks as Enma looked away, anywhere but at Tsuna while his body betrayed him, pointing straight at the brunet. Tsuna modestly looked behind Enma, pulling at the redhead until his legs were against Tsuna's chest. Tsuna's hand raised, and he moved his head ever-so slightly. They shivered as the arousal brushed against Tsuna's lower belly. Tsuna shifted, uncomfortable by the sparks between his own legs that was suffocated by his boxers, and tensed as Enma's hand slipped to his bicep.

His plan originally was to keep Enma as erect (standing! He meant standing erect, not...that.) as possible as he tried to get the bandage off. Any other position seemed too compromising and implied many things that Tsuna wished would never leave his bedroom.

As he placed a hand on Enma's bandage, he was quick to realize that it was a larger wound than Tsuna first assumed. The redhead gasped, hands wrapping around Tsuna's neck protectively as a whimper escaped his throat. Tsuna shushed him, quick to use his other hand to rub Enma's skin and mollify the pain. This wound was obviously fresh. That, Tsuna realized clumsily, and the cut was also very close to the bruise on Enma's back. He cursed himself, mumbling something about No Good Tsuna before peeling it off.

He turned his head, peering to as much skin as possible, and grimaced at the swelling. Enma was trembling against him, and hugged him close. Tsuna soon found his face pressed very precisely on the redhead's chest, and didn't bother moving. Enma needed to be comfortable with this. So instead, he ran a hand over the scar, careful with what he touched and grimaced as his hands felt a scab. Enma whimpered more.

Reaching over, Tsuna's hand felt for the largest bandage possible. He reached over, gulping as he realized Enma's erection was still up against him, and reached for the scar. His hand pressed against the arch of the other's bottom, securing itself before moving up, bandage barely against the redhead before he rubbed across it in light, feathery touches. All the while, Enma shivered.

"Tsuna." Enma murmured softly. He pressed his chin against the top of Tsuna's head, and trembled.

Tsuna smiled, letting out a sigh of relief as he realized that was the last of his worries before laughing a little. "You're fine now." As he looked up, the brunet caught his breath, taken off guard as warm tears fell onto his forehead. "Enma," he whispered.

He caught a tear, cupping the redhead's face in one of his large hands, and smiled reassuringly. Enma shook erratically, and put his hand over the other's.

"I'm not going to let them do that to you again," Tsuna promised. Red flourished across his cheeks, heart beating at the same pace as the water hitting the tiled floor. He held onto Enma's face, lowering it so that they were close to eyelevel, and stared firmly into ruby red orbs. "I promise."

Enma's arms were still wrapped around him, delicate and dainty. Smiling, Tsuna pressed his forehead to the other's and laughed a little. "Tsuna…" He pushed sopping wet hair away from the brunet's eyes, and stared at him peculiarly.

"Enma." Tsuna caught his face, blinking through the sprinkling water, and held himself firm. It was amazing how he could get so lost in those scarlet red eyes. Nothing like Haru, Chrome, or even Kyoko-chan. They couldn't make him tingle. They couldn't make him feel like he was in utter bliss with every waking second.

"Kiss me," Enma mumbled.

Tsuna blinked, realizing what the other requested quickly before nodding. He pulled upward, lips pressing against Enma's own. They were different from a girl's lips, chapped and itchy, but also very moist. His mind opened up, overwhelmed by all of the different sensations around him. He'd never had such a sensation like this, and his curiosity got the best of him after Enma kissed back. His tongue poked through their intertwinement, and gained access to the other's mouth. He memorized every groove, every dent, and each softness of the redhead's innards.

Eventually they pulled away, forced to separate by the laws of oxygen, and panted. Tsuna's entire face burned before the heat travelled, gaining momentum and firing up through the rest of him. Wow. Just…wow. He looked up again, meeting eyes with Enma, whose gaze lowered between his legs. Tsuna followed, and he realized he was hard. Insanely hard.

Red ignited in his face. Looking up, he quickly tried to sputter an apology, but was caught off guard by a kiss. Enma's arms wrapped around him, and he lowered until he was in Tsuna's lap. They sank into the kiss, awkwardly but sweetly, and Tsuna was quick to secure an arm around Enma's back without hurting him. A hand was at the elastic band of his boxers, and he opened his eyes, catching the peculiar look in Enma's face. They exchanged questions.

_Can we please go further?_

_Yeah._

Every paranoid question that had something to do with sex ran through Tsuna's mind. Was this even sensible? Were they doing it right? Was he kissing right? Could Enma or he get pregnant from doing something like this? Would Enma even like it? He was only given a half-second to think. Tsuna tentatively pushed forward with his tongue before Enma submitted, and wrapped his own mouth around Enma's bottom lip. His body worked on its own, on instinct and by intuition of what to do.

Hands ran up and down Enma's body, and he vaguely remembered Reborn explaining something to him. Raising up, Tsuna took Enma with him as his boxers were taken off his body and tossed aside as a wet puddle. Enma shivered, dissolving in soft whimpers with each of Tsuna's touches before the other felt a little braver. They parted ways, brown eyes matching red ones. So they were really gonna do this. Tsuna gave into instinct, hand running down the flat of Enma's stomach, and he savored the sound of Enma whimpering into him. His hand was caught in a patch of red curls, before lowering and around Enma's painstakingly throbbing erection.

He stroked it softly, eyes never leaving the flush of Enma's red face. The redhead had his arms tight around Tsuna, and he leaned over, face buried in the crook of the brunet's neck.

"Shh." Tsuna kissed Enma's neck softly and smiled reluctantly. At first he was relieved, honestly, that Enma and he had the same functioning bodyparts. There was no way he could do this; be the biggest disappointment in Enma's life, and be a total screw-up at it. After getting over his shock, he ventured into curiosity. What parts of Enma could he touch, to make that cute face as red as his hair? But he didn't want to hurt Enma.

If he hurt Enma, then he might as well have killed himself.

He felt a different kind of hotness in his hands, and shivered as Enma let out a shallow breath in his ear. Tsuna looked down and met the semen from Enma's body. He dribbled it between his hands before looking back up, into Enma's eyes, and questioned: iWhat's next?/i

It was Enma who initiated the kiss again. Their hair meshed together, squishy and damp from the water. Tsuna's hand traveled to the small of Enma's back, tickling the bruise carefully so he didn't hurt the other boy. The last thing he expected was for the redhead to grab hold of his untouched erection. Almost instantly, Tsuna fell into the touch before holding it in again. Pleasure groped every spot Enma prodded, and the same scarlet-eyed teenager raised himself. They parted way, lips at a distance with saliva snapping between them. Enma raised himself, and Tsuna followed.

The redhead grimaced, immediately tensing and clenching as the head of Tsuna's cock. The brunet snapped up, wary of what Enma was doing and frowned. "Enma," he mumbled huskily that he fooled even himself into thinking he was in Hyper Dying Will mode. "If it hurts…"

"I think I love you." Enma looked at him. Tsuna froze, shaken by the words to the point Enma was able to finish what he started. With the slipperiness of water on his side, he eased the rest of Tsuna into him, and gasped.

"Enma." Tsuna tightened his hold around Enma's hips, but was set off guard by the tightness. His gaze lowered into a guilty realization, and Enma continued, up and down, shivering. The friction caught the both of them, and Enma was smiling as he saw the ribbon of red across Tsuna's face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll on—ly hurt…m-me if…" Enma sucked in a breath, head pulsing with each thrust. Each one brought him to another ecstasy, because Tsuna was actually touching ithere/i of all places. "I-if you don't love me back."

"I…I," Tsuna stammered, looking away for a second as he tried to get his mind into his morals. Panic settled in and he softly nodded, head pressed against Enma's stomach. "Yeah," he murmured softly. "I love you a lot."

They smiled together, and continued. Tsuna let out a soft moan and peered up in embarrassment. Enma had his eyes closed, focused on the task at hand, before all Tsuna could see was white. He let out a cry, blinking through blinding stars as his grip around Enma's body went limp. He untensed, suddenly exhausted. Enma held onto him, arms around his neck, before they toppled over and onto the brunet.

They both panted, sweat mixing together and dizzied by each climax.

"Wow." Enma mumbled. He buried his head into Tsuna's chest.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna muttered into his ear. He secured a hand on the small of the redhead's back, and hugged him firmly.

"Always. When I'm with you." Enma kissed his chest.

"We uh, better get dressed." Tsuna laughed softly and ran a hand through Enma's hair. He smiled, somehow giddy after all of the exertion.

"They gave me a swirly."

"What?"

"They shoved my head down the toilet and kicked me when I tried to stop them." Enma picked himself up, gesturing to the bathroom stalls. Tsuna propped himself on his elbows and frowned. That was horrible! "They stripped me to do things, and…"

"Enma." Tsuna put a hand over Enma's trembling arm, and forced a smile despite the anger bubbling in his stomach. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I love you."

Enma stared at him, eyes dull before he looked away, red across his cheeks. He pulled Tsuna into an embrace and fit perfectly in the brunet's arms. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

Tsuna smiled softly and nodded. He leaned over to shut the water off and hugged the redhead tightly. "Yeah."

OoOoO

"Feh. I can't believe you're taking me all the way to the locker room just to get your fucking baseball bat. You have like, seven at home!"

Yamamoto rolled his eyes. He laughed a little, glancing over his shoulder to see the red across his boyfriend's pale cheeks. Earlier he had tried to intertwine their hands together, but the pyromaniac refused him that privilege. Despite the fact Gokudera was complaining, he volunteered to follow Yamamoto before their daily walk home.

He opened the door, walking down the aisles ahead of a complaining Gokudera to his respective locker and found the bat where he put it. The swordsman suddenly paused, aware of the fact the lights to the showers was still on. He caught a glimpse of red hair and brown hair, and blinked. His eyes followed a trail of clothes that were sprawled across the ground.

His mouth fell to the ground. Wow.

Tsuna finally did it.

Somehow, he ended up smiling, bat over his shoulder before he turned around.

"Seriously! Who wants too—" Gokudera was cut off by a heavy kiss, lips pressed against his own. He pushed the baseball freak away, red across his face as he scowled. "What was that for-?"

Yamamoto clasped a hand over the other teenager's mouth. "You know what I miss, from ten years in the future? After you and I got all sweaty from training?"

The silverette's eyes widened. Red flushed across his cheeks and he growled. "Dammit. Y-You're walking me home and I'm making you stay at my house tonight!"

That being said, the poor swordsman was dragged off in a fit of light laughs as his boyfriend yanked at his shirt. He could only wonder if Reborn was only joking when he said he gave sex advice to Tsuna when his best friend was asleep.


End file.
